bioaboutmyplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody White
Hall of Fame Coach NCAA Hall of Fame NBA Player Height: 6'3 Weight: 190 Age: 49 Birthday: November 12 1967 School: Oregon Year Pro: 11 1989 Draft: 1 round 1 pick (CEL) College Coach 2003-2014 Net Worth: 50 Million Assistant Coach: Toronto Raptors Family: Cody White Jr, Steven White Life July 4 2015 Cody White SR signed a 5 year 20 million contract with the Toronto raptor as the Assistant Coach. 2001-2002 NBA Cody Came Back To The NBA in 2002 at age 29 avg 15 Ppg 12 Apg College Awards NCAA championships (1988), (1987), all freshmen (1988), (1987), retired number 12, freshmen of the year (1987), play of the year (1987),(1988), set record most point score as a freshmen 57, 2 time defensive play of the year, nation player of the year, 2 time conference play of the year, 2 time conference champions, school records with 38-0 best records NBA Awards NBA Champion,(1997),(1998) all star, (1990), (1991), (1992), (1993), (1994), (1995), 1st team all NBA (1994), All NBA Third Team, (1997) (1998) NBA 2nd team (1990) all Defensive 1st team, (1997), (1998), Sixth man of the year (1990) NBA Coach Awards NBA Champion, (2016), (2017) Rookie Year First NBA Point Coaching Method Cody only stay reported to stay with a team for 1year. NCAA Coach records 2003: Ohio State 25-6 Dwayne howard NCAA champions 2004: Villanova 31-0 Kyren Eaddy NCAA champions 2008: Eastern Michigan 31-0 Dwyane Carter NCAA Champions 2009: Assist Coach: Duke 31-0 Michael Jefferies NCAA Champions 2010: Colorado 31-0 Kyree Brooks NCAA Champions 2011: Arizona State 29-2 Stephon English NCAA Champions 2012: North Carolina 30-1 Earl Johnson & Devin Jordan NCAA Champions 2013: Texas 29-2 Danny Vitale & Steven White NCAA Champions 2014: Minnesota 26-5 Richard Abraham & Isiah Eli NCAA Champions College Coach Awards NCAA Champion (2003), (2004), (2008), (2009), (2010), (2011), (2012), (2013), (2014) Conference Championship BigEast Champion (2004) Big 12 Champion (2013), (2010) Big Ten Champion (2014), (2003) Pac10 Champion (2011) ACC Champion (2012), (2009), MAC Champion (2008) Coach of the year (2004), (2008), (2010), (2011), (2012), (2013), College Coach Stats 263 wins 16 loses style: Up Temple Defense: 2-3 Zone Or 3-2 Zone Offense: Motion Team Roster (2014) Minnesota University PG: Richard Abraham SG: Isiah Eli SF: Jamal Clinton PF: Daniel Simmons C: William Ridgeway Bench PG: William Price SG: Xavier Lucas SF: Ernest Garner PF: Eric Quinn C: Jared Benson (2013) Texas University PG: Steven White SG: Danny Vitale SF: Langston Edwards PF: Daniel Simmons C: William Ridgeway Bench: PG: Dillion Vitale SG: Timmy Hopkins SF: Danny Walker PF: Kyle Tripps C: Calvin Lamb (2012) North Carolina PG: Earl Johnson SG: Devin Jordan SF: Lee McCarty PF: John Henson C: Tyler Zeller Bench: SG: Timmy Hopkins SF: Harrison Barns (2011) Arizona State PG: Stephon English SG: Aaron Lynch SF: Daniel Pippen PF: Devin Wilkins C: Ben Moss (2010) Colorado PG: Rondell Davis SGKyree Brooks SF: Cory Barton PF: Kevin Stoudemire C: Michael Oakley (2009) Duke PG: Nolan Smith SG: Michael Jefferies SF: Kyle Singler PF: Miles Plumlee C: Brian Zoubek (2008) East Michigan PG: Dwyane Carter SG: Rondell Robinson lll SF: Josh Green PF: Jordan Perkins C: Calvin Bell (2004) Villanova PG: Eric Cole SG: Kyren Eaddy SF: Kevin Norland PF: Nathan Carr C: Tyronn Hill (2003) Ohio State PG: Tony Stockman SG: Dwayne howard SF: J.J. Sullinger PF: Terence Dials C: Velimir Radinovic NBA (CLE) 1990 Ppg: 21.1 Rpg: 2.1 Apg: 6.7 CLE) 1991 ppg: 23.3 rpg:1.2 apg: 7.6 (CLE) 1992 ppg: 23.5 rpg: 1.3 apg: 6.5 (CLE) 1993 ppg: 23.3 rpg: 1.5 apg: 7.8 (CLE) 1994 ppg: 24.3 rpg: 1.2 apg: 8.7 (CLE) 1995 ppg: 22.8 rpg: 1.3 apg: 9.9 (CLE) 1996 Injury Out The Season (CHI) 1997 ppg: 12.4 rpg 1.0 apg: 8.7 (CHI) 1998 ppg: 10.5 rpg: 1.0 apg 8.5 (CHI)1999 ppg: 13.4 rpg: 0.2 apg: 7.6 (SEA) 2000 ppg: 13.6 rpg: 0.2 apg: 10.6 (SEA) 2001 ppg: 15.3 Rpg: 0.4 Apg: 12.5